


Grooming

by clockwork_spider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna have found, recently, that Mukurowl enjoys having its feathers groomed. It happened when the box animal was resting near him. Peaceful, serene. Its snowy feathers looked so soft, so fluffy. So tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

Tsuna have found, recently, that Mukurowl enjoys having its feathers groomed. It happened when the box animal was resting near him. Peaceful, serene. Its snowy feathers looked so soft, so fluffy. So tempting. 

Against his better judgements, Tsuna gingerly, slowly, reached his hand towards the fluffy white creature. The owl twitched upon contact and fixed him with a sharp glare.

Tsuna felt his heart leap to his throat, and mentally prepared to be pecked. 

The peck never came. Instead, the snowy white owl retracted its wings in a relaxed pose and shifted closer to Tsuna’s frozen hand. It does a nudging motion, demanding Tsuna to continue like a cat would. 

Hesitantly, Tsuna reached over again. 

The feathers were soft, smooth, and Tsuna quietly mused that this must be what hair of angels feels like. Soon, he begun to smooth all the loose feathers and comb through the bird from head to tail. 

The owl hooted happily. 

Box animals are always in their perfect condition, so theoretically, Mukurowl never needs to be groomed. But Tsuna suppose it appreciates the gesture anyway. 

* * *

Soon, the grooming became a routine habit.

“That’s good, Vongola, a little lower,” the owl spoke, in the voice of a man. 

Tsuna froze.

The owl froze.

“Mukuro…” 

Mukurowl opened its wings, whacked Tsuna’s hands away with a sharp thwack, and flapped off in, presumably, embarrassment. 

* * *

The next time Tsuna spot Mukuro in person, he barely had the time to acknowledge his Mist. The man immediately dove right out the nearest window at the sight of him. A loud crash was heard. They were on the second floor. 

* * *

It wasn’t until a few days later, when once again, Mukuro flapped over in the form of his (and Chrome’s) box animal, and nudged against Tsuna’s hand. 

Tsuna must admit he’s just a little traumatized after what happened the last time. 

“Vongola,” Mukuro demanded, and nudged his hand again, with those soft, fluffy feathers. 

Gently, Tsuna ran his fingers through the snowy feathers. Mukuro shifted, and made a pleased little hoot. 

Tsuna doesn’t really know what to make of the implications. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Screaming*


End file.
